The present invention relates generally to server-based incident response profiles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system enabling users to synchronize incident response profiles for a defined area such as a commercial building across a plurality of distinct computing platforms.
As many as fifty percent of all businesses close down following a disaster, such as for example a flood or fire. Of the businesses that survive, an overwhelming majority of them had an immediate plan of action in place, such that timely and informed response and damage mitigation could take place.
However, current systems in place only provide central repositories for an incident response profile generated by a specific user, usually a technician for a third party responder. Updates to a profile have traditionally required gathering information remotely from the site at issue, such as photos, location, dimensions, priority areas such as fire escapes, valves, etc., and then later entering the information via a hosted website or manually filing the information. This system discourages active participation by users in keeping the profile up to date and further fails to enable real-time updates or alerts, such as for example in the event of an incident.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a system for generating, editing and viewing an incident response profile for a defined area such as a commercial building that could be accessed at any time, using any number of computing platforms such as may be implemented onsite with mobile devices.
It would further be desirable to provide a system capable of synchronizing profile data from a variety of sources and computing platforms, and properly identifying the most recent and valid updates to profile data, in order to facilitate an appropriate response in the event of an incident.